Grey Skies
by Nikonet
Summary: The world is at the end of a zombie apocalypse. Everyone is dead, except for Spongebob Squarepants, his son Connor Squarepants, and Karen, or at least until an unexpected guest shows up on their doorstep. (Rewritten, in third person point of view this time, R&R.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey guys, I just finished this new, rewritten chapter of Grey Skies, and well I hope that you like it a little better then last time, I think this time I'll just put it in third person pov instead of Spongebob's pov, it's a little easier.**

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, the warm colors of orange, red and yellow, temperatures were starting to drop on the long walk home. It wouldn't be long before the sun finally set and the night would become dark.

He had to hurry, he wasn't too far away. The day had been harsh, putting his life at risk everyday, just for him, he depended on him to live, if he died, then surely he would too. Spongebob limped home, not stopping to look behind him, he didn't have the time, he was waiting.

None of what had happened was planned, for the first time in his life he wasn't ready for what had happened Five years ago, not that it mattered anymore, what's done is done, there was nothing to fix, the only thing he could rely on was his ability to kill. No that doesn't sound like Spongebob, why would he need to kill anything? Everything was dead, nothing but the living corpses walked around, every one of his friends and family were dead.

This wasn't something they were prepared for, this was something that you'd expect to see in a movie or Tv show, but this is no AMC film, what did it matter. Five years it's been since the virus broke out.

Spongebob was the luckiest out of the bunch, he was immune to the virus, as was two others, but they both died along time ago, he knew both of them but, it didn't matter now. They weren't immune to the bite however, one bite lead to the infection, one bite would lead to another but he never let it get that far.

It is all true, that bikini bottom is at the end of a zombie apocalypse, but not only was this once beautiful city infested with them, but the whole damn ocean, and eventually it spread to the land creatures, the ones who dined on the dead fish became zombies themselves and that quickly spread across the land above.

Everyone that he had ever known and loved are all dead, his family, Patrick, Squidward, Krabs and his daughter, Plankton, even Sandy, everyone, gone. This virus stops at nothing, it doesn't care if that you have a family, it doesn't care if you're dead or alive, it cares about anything.

More than a dozen times he's stop to look up at the grey sky, wondering why he just doesn't end his life, after all there was nothing left, so why not let them kill him? But he is shortly reminded by the voice in his head that there is someone that needs him, that is worth living for, that is worth fighting for, so he can't just give up.

He drags his tired aching feet through Jellyfish fields, he doesn't stop to look at the dead things that surround him, everything is dead, the grass is all brown and cracking under his feet, only a few patches of the dead grass lay scattered over the sandy plain. The buzzing Jellyfish have all gone extinct, sad really, one virus that was incurable destroyed all life, but there was nothing he could do, why was he still fighting? What was the point?

The point was mostly out of revenge for the fallen, revenge for his family and friends, revenge for her, the safety for him, so he could live.

He was close, he could see the cave just ahead, he was almost home. The cave was hollow, and dark, the moon only shined through from a few spots on the roof, shining down on the caribbean blue water, it wasn't too cold, and it wasn't to warm. Spongebob walked into the water until he found the drop off. Spongebob took a breathing mask from his backpack and slipped it over his face and dived down, this was the only way to his secret hiding place, or his new home. It's a hard place to find, one wrong turn and you'd drown and die, he reached a tunnel near the bottom of the pond.

The tunnel stretched on for endless miles, but he didn't need to go far, at least ten feet in the tunnel at the top there was another tunnel about another ten feet he swam up to the top before knocking a pattern at the top of it after a few seconds a door opened he swam three feet to the surface.

Spongebob lifted his exhausted body out of the water and plopped himself on the hard ground, he looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, Spongebob you're finally back, after three long days." says a all too familiar bitchy woman that he seemed not to mind, "I've missed you, Karen, I'm sorry I've been gone so long." he apologized standing up on his feet and walking to the stone made table, he threw his wet bag on the table before sitting down.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Please Squarepants, you know how Connor gets when his father doesn't come home." she says, Spongebob let out a sigh, "I know, and I'm sorry for that, but you know I can't help it, I was too far away to come home." Spongebob said turning his head to his bag he took a few things out before dumping the rest on the table.

"More junk?" Karen asked taking the other stuff off the table, "Hey it's not junk, Karen these are the things I need to repair." he said taking a gun from shelf and bringing it to the table and began working on it.

"How is everything?" Spongebob asked not looking up from his project, "Everything is perfect, you don't even need to ask." Karen rolled her eyes, Spongebob let out a sigh, "and Connor, how is he?" he asked glancing at her, "He's just fine, he's in bed sleeping." she said, Spongebob nodded turning back to his work he smiled, "That's good." he said.

"He wanted to stay up and wait for you just incase you came home… I would have let him but, I didn't know if you were gonna come home or not, he cried when I…" "Thank you Karen," he interrupted her.

Karen didn't say anything she just stood there, Spongebob glanced up at her again, "What is it now?" he asked, he was starting to get irritated, "You know what, the least you could do is come home and…." "Karen enough, I am not going threw this with you again, you know better than anyone that I love my son, and you testing me like you are isn't the smart way to go." he barked.

"I'm not testing you, Spongebob." "Karen!" he shouted slamming his fist down on the table with a loud bang, Spongebob shook his head rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry, your bath is ready." she said turning away, Spongebob looked at her, he sighed, he had no right to yell at her, she was right, he should've been home.

"You probably want to know why me and Karen are even allies." Spongebob said looking at the reader (yes you sweetheart). It was after her husband died, he felt bad for her, Plankton never meant for this to happen, it was an honest mistake, really it was.

Back than Plankton had bragged about how he invented the best burger in the ocean, and he was right, it was the best, even better than the Krabby Patty. He didn't know how he was even able to make something so good, the ocean loved his food, but everything fell apart.

It wasn't even his fault, if those greedy, impatient fish would have waited for their food to be made like normal people instead of throwing a fucking tantrum, then none of this would have happened. Plankton was in the kitchen fixing up a fresh batch of his Chummy Burgers, that's what he called them, when something shook the Earth causing him to dump too much of an ingredient in the fresh batch, he didn't even have time to make another batch with the riot raging outside the doors, if the customers didn't get the wanted they would tair the place apart until they got what they wanted.

Spongebob limped into the bathroom, he stopped when he was in front of the tub, he started to take off his clothes, Karen stood behind him she let out a sigh, Spongebob looked at her, "What is it?" he asked her, "It's nothing, it's just that, you know how much I hate seeing those scars." she said, Spongebob turns back around, "Sorry, I forgot." he quietly said looking at the water, "You always come home with another to add to the collection of scars." she said, "I mean we are running out of stitches, you know, and it looks like the one on your back, and face needs them." she said, "Thanks for worry, karen but they're not that deep," he said stepping in the hot water and sitting down, the water turned red with blood, most of it wasn't even his.

"I'm sorry," Spongebob apologized to Karen again who stood behind him, "For what?" she asked, "For snapping at you earlier, I didn't mean to…" he said, "I know." she said, "I'm just tired, and my legs and back are killing me, I haven't really slept in the last three days." he said, "It doesn't matter." "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" he asked turning his head over his shoulder, "You don't need to keep apologizing, you were tired and sore, all you need is a good bath and a good nights rest." she said.

"Like that's gonna happen." Spongebob scoffed, Karen let out a chuckle, "You never change." she said. Spongebob stood up, still naked, in front of the mirror, he held onto the metal sink. He has changed, a lot.

Squarepants was no longer that kid that skipped and sang in the streets yesterday, he was a man now, sounds strange, but it was true. He's aged by the looks of it, he must've been in his early thirties, he's grown up alot. Time had changed him and the way he looked at the world, what used to be a world filled with nothing but color and happiness was filled with grey nothing but grey, everything was dead, and trying to kill him, what was there to be happy about? You could say that having Connor would be one, but it was sad really, having to raise your first born, your only child of three years in a world so dead and cold without a mother, and you are constantly leaving, and he knows that there is a great chance that his father, his hero, the man he looks up to, the guy he depends on, might not come home.

Spongebob had grown a foot or two, he was littered with scars, old and new, he needed a shave but why bother with it now? Who was he trying to impress. His voice grew darker with age, his skin had also tanned a shade darker.

Karen called out to Spongebob, he reached for his clothes on the rack next to him, he slipped on a pair of shorts and slipped a black t-shirt over himself, Karen would bitch him out if he walked around in his underwear. Spongebob walked out of the bathroom, he stood at Karen's main screen, "What is it, Karen?" Spongebob asked.

Karen adjusted the screen to a figure by the pond, it was unusual, "What is that?" she asked him, Spongebob shook his head, "I don't know, zoom in." he said leaning on the giant keyboard, "I looks like, it looks like a girl." he said, "A girl?" "Yeah, that's about right, and strange she's not…" "She's not what?" Karen asked, "You can't be serious, Karen open the hatch." Spongebob ordered picking up his mask.

Spongebob popped his head out of the water to get a look at the girl, she was leaning over drinking the water, Spongebob dived back down to get closer, the girl looked out, "This doesn't feel right." she said to herself as she stood on her feet to be knocked back down.

She tried to scream but Spongebob covered her mouth with his hand, he was on top of her forcing her down, "How the fuck did you find this place!" he shouted to her, he let go of her mouth, "Let go of me, g, get off." she faught.

"Shut up, are you trying to lure them here?" he asked covering her mouth again, she kicked him off of her, finding it time to escape, but the sponge was faster.

"No you don't." he said jumping on her and pinning her stomach down, she tried to fight again but before she could do anything she blacked out.

"What are you going to do with her?" Karen asked as I throw the girl out of the water, "Nothing yet." he said picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder, he pulled out a silver operation table and threw down on it and tied her down, "Now she can't escape." he said, "I'm going to bed now, tomorrow we'll figure out what we'll do with it." Spongebob said cracking his back and than walking away to a room.

 **Well guys, how was it? Anyways, it's time to go work on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't leave me!" Spongebob cries out holding his hand out…. "RUN Spongebob! They're right behind you!"... "Spongebob!"

 ***BANG***

Spongebob jolted out of his bed, breathing heavy, he looked all around him, once he knew he was safe he sat forward holding his head, he groaned, "Another fucking nightmare." he said to himself, he shook his head wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Spongebob, you're awake." Karen says rolling into the room, Spongebob didn't bother to look at her, he just rested his head in his one hand, "Another dream?" she asked, Spongebob nodded, "Yeah." he answered, "Well, now that you're up, I thought that you might like to know, the girl, she's awake." Karen informs him while rolling out of the room.

Spongebob walks out of the room wiping his eyes clean, he yawns and walks up to Karen's main screen that she had already logged onto, "How is everything?" he asked her, "Well, great now, but just last night a corpse was wondering inside the cave, I took it out, so it's good, I had to send one of my drones out to clean up the blood, and the girl's blood, I guess they smelt the fresh blood on the sand and tracked it to the place." Karen answered.

Spongebob sighed rubbing his head, he looked up at Karen, "Damn it, that bitch is already starting shit, whatever you said you cleared it all, right?" Spongebob asked, "Yes." she answered, "Great, I knew I could count on you." Spongebob smiled before he turned around, he leaned his back on the the keyboard and looked at the girl who was struggling in the restraints, "What are you going to do with it?" Karen asked, Spongebob shrugged, "I don't know yet," he answered pushing himself up and walking over to the girl.

The woman turned her head towards him, "mmm, mm" she couldn't get a word out with the tape over her mouth, "What's that, I couldn't hear you, you have something, here." Spongebob said circling his mouth with his finger. She's tall, the girl, probably a few years younger then him, her skin is blue, with black stripes, like a tiger, and a sharp black fin, like a shark, her chest and cheeks are white and her hair is short and caribbean green. She's wearing a white tank top and camo jeans.

She's pissed by the looks of it, not liking the restraints she's in, "Stop fucking moving!" Spongebob ordered, "No matter how hard you try to fight your way out of those restraints, I'm afraid it's not gonna do you any good to fight." Spongebob said, she's just another useless person, why fight and risk his life to save her?

After a few minutes she calmed down, Spongebob sighed, he approached her, "If I take this off, you better not scream, do you understand?" he asked, the girl quickly nodded her head, Spongebob shrugged reaching his hands up he yanked the tape off her mouth.

The girl shook her head and opened her jaw to get rid of the numbing pain, she had sharp teeth, but once she looked at the sponge she started yelling, "What the Fuck dude! Let me go you fucking…." "Nope, we aren't having that." Spongebob said putting a fresh strip of duct tape over her mouth.

He yanked her by the jaw to look at him, "What did I say, I said no screaming, incase you haven't noticed, you're not in the right place right now." Spongebob shook his head, he stared into her eyes, the girl gulped, sweat poured down her face, this sponge was scary, he looks behind him, sighing in relief, he looks back at the woman, "My son, is in the next room sleeping, and I don't want to wake him up, do you understand, I will kill you if I have to, I will throw your fucking ass out of here and tie you to a tree and let those motherfuckers eat you, do you understand." he threatened tightening his grip on her jaw.

"Now, I am going to take this tape off, and I am going to ask you a few questions." Spongebob said dragging a wooden chair over and sitting it in front of the girl, he pulls the tape off her mouth once again, but not all the way, "What brought you here?" he asked her, "Fuck you." she said spitting in his face. Spongebob put the tape back over her mouth, he wiped the spit off his face, he looked down at his fingers before they curled in a ball.

He sighed casting his eyes up at her, he shook his head, "Maybe I need to teach you a little something about being my prisoner, huh?" he asked before he raised his hand to strike, but before he could Karen stopped him.

"Spongebob stop!" she shouted, Spongebob turned to her, "What is it Karen!" he barked, "Don't do it, don't let this girl get to you," Karen said, "Your wife wouldn't have liked it." Karen said, Spongebob calmed down, he turned back, he sighed, Karen was right, she wouldn't.

"Fine Karen, I need you to get something for me." Spongebob said walking over to her and whispering something to her, "Are you sure?" she asked, looking up from Spongebob to the girl. Spongebob nodded, "I'm sure," he said walking back to the girl and sitting down in the chair while he waited for Karen.

Karen rolls back over to him with a trey that had a small blue and white gun and an old tin can that held small red fuzzy things, and little silver canisters, "Thank you, Karen." he said picking up the gun, he picked up a red dart and a silver canister and turned to the girl.

"Now, I am not going to be tested by some stupid bitch, do you understand, I am not the type who likes to play games, I will ask you again, if you don't cooperate, I will shoot you with either of these darts, you pick, I can shoot you with this here," he picks up the red dart that is capped off at the end, "And it will knock you out, it will paralyze you as well, and do you know what I'll do after that?" Spongebob asked, the girl shook her head, "I will drag your ass out of here and I will leave you outside and I will sit back and watch those monsters kill and eat you, it will be a horrible death." Spongebob said.

The girl shook her head, she was trying to say something but the tape had her covered, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "shut up, what part of being taped don't you understand?" he questioned, the girl then looked at the silver canister, Spongebob looked down at it and a big smile crossed his face, "Oooh, this." he said picking the canister and shining it in the light, "This is just an easier way out," he said dumping the canister on the silver tray next to her, he picked up a black dart, "You can pretty much guess what it does." Spongebob said, "either way girl, you'd die, and it won't be quick, very painful, so I heard." he shrugged putting the dart back in it's canister, it's a painful death, nosebleeds, ear bleeds, throwing up your own blood, not the kind of death you'd hope for.

Spongebob sighed, "One more time." he said yanking the tape off her mouth, maybe she'd get the picture, "What brought you here?" Spongebob asked, "i, I don't know." she answered, tears began to run down her face, "Lair, there must've been a reason," Spongebob barked, "and what makes you so sure that there is a reason, huh?" she asked, "because there is always a reason, and you are going to tell me." he said pressing the barrel of the gun against her cheek.

"Daddy?" Spongebob stops all of his actions, he glances behind him after hearing the sweetest voice on Earth, he smiles, "Hey Connor!" he says turning around and picks him up as he runs for a hug. "Connor my little man, i'm so glad to finally see you after so long." he says bringing his son in for a tight hug, he hand's Karen the gun and darts and he kisses Connor on the forehead, Connor just laughs, "Teh heh, daddy that tickles!" he laughed pushing his father's face away.

Connor looks behind Spongebob and notice the strange woman tied up, her head is facing down, "Daddy, daddy who's that?" he asked pointing to the girl, Spongebob turns slightly to look at the girl, he squints his eyes, "I don't know, who are you?" he asks, the girl looks at them, "I, my name's Markie," she answers. "Markie? Well that's a strange name." Connor laughs, Markie huffs a chuckle, "Yeah little kid, but it's my name." she said before she glances up at the father, "He's cute." she smiles, Spongebob looks down at his son and smiled, hard to think that such a cute little sponge would turn out like that.

"What's his name?" she asked, "Connor, look if you think that you liking my son is going to help you, you're dead wrong." Spongebob shook his head, Markie shook her head, "I'm not, I just love kids." she said, "Daddy, I'm hungry." Connor said, "Well, let's hope Karen made us breakfast." Spongebob said putting Connor down and letting him run to the stone table.

After about a few minutes of sitting at the table Spongebob had started to notice that Connor wasn't eating, and it started to worry him, "Connor you need to eat." Spongebob said, but he didn't eat, "What's wrong?" Spongebob asked, Connor looked up at him, "Can my new friend sit with us too?" he asked, "Um, well no she's…" "Then I'm not eating." Connor pouted pushing his plate away, Spongebob looked at Karen, "Why are you looking at me?" she asked, Spongebob just shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, "Maybe, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let her eat, who knows how long it's been since her last meal, she might be starving and after she's eaten, she might talk." Karen said, Spongebob nodded turning his head to the girl who was looking at them, she turned her head to the ground, he let out a deep sigh, this is a bad idea.

"Don't do anything stupid." he said looking up at her as he untied her wrist, "If you want to die, be my guest, nothing like a good target practice, my son wishes to have breakfast with you." Spongebob said as she dropped to the floor with a thud, Spongebob just stood in the same spot watching her.

Markie grunted pushing herself up, she was weak, she huffed out a puff before she looked up at the sponge before her, "Thanks." she said, *pft* Spongebob rolled his eyes, she rubbed her wrist as she followed him to the table, she sat down across from Connor, Karen handed her a dish of food, "It's not the best, but it's what we have." Karen said, Markie looked at the food and back at Karen she smiled, "Oh no this is just fine, thank you." Markie said before she started to shove the food in her mouth all at once.

Spongebob glanced at Karen and back at the woman, Markie looked up at him, she swallowed what was in his mouth and sat up, she blushed pushing her hair out of her face she looked at Karen and smiled, "It's good, thank you." she said, "Yeah, you seemed to like it, you were hungry." Karen said, Markie laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"Daddy?" Connor quietly said poking through his food with a fork, "what is it?" Spongebob asked not looking up from his plate, "Are, are you leaving again?" Connor asked, Markie looked at Connor and at Spongebob who was stirring through his eggs, he glanced up at her, he sighed and looked back down at his food, "You know the answer to that question, Connor." Spongebob said before scooping a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

Connor looked down at the floor, his eyes filled with tears, he was always like this, he was always worried that one day when his father would leave, and not come back, he hated to think of it, only three and he already had a great fear, he never got the chance to see one of those monsters up close, but if it's as bad as his father screaming in his sleep, then he was sure that it was something serious.

Spongebob sighed turning to Connor he put him on his lap and hugged him, "Connor, stop crying,you know I have to, and you know I would much rather stay here with my young man." Spongebob said ruffling Connors hair up, Connor looks up at his dad's face, "Then why don't you?" he asked before he busted out crying, Spongebob pulled him closer, "Hush, Connor calm down." Spongebob said rubbing his shoulders, "I don't want you to go! I want you to stay home with me!" he cried hugging his daddy, Spongebob looked up at the girl who seemed to be speechless.

"Look Connor, I'll come home early today, just for you, okay?" Spongebob said, Connor looked up at him, "But, what if you don't? What if…" "Connor, nothing is going to happen, I will be home before you know it." Spongebob said kissing him on the top of the head, "You promise?" Connor asked sniffling his nose, Spongebob smiled, "You have my word, now cheer up." Spongebob said rubbing his shoulders again, "I love you." Spongebob said kissing his son on his forehead, Connor laughed, "I know." he said, "Good, now finish eating so we can play before daddy has to leave." Spongebob pointed to Connor's plate.

"So, who are you?" Markie asked Spongebob, Spongebob sighed he looked up from his plate, "Can't I finish my meal?" he asked, "It was just a question." she said, "Ok, I am Spongebob, this young man is my three year old son, Connor, and that is Karen." Spongebob pointing his butter knife around the table, Markie didn't say anything she just nodded.

"So, I'm going to ask you those questions again, now that you are fed, you can take a bath after I am done talking to you, and after you are done eating." Spongebob said, Markie looked up at him from her plate. She sighed putting her fork down, ", I was running, I didn't know I'd find that place, I thought it would be a good place to hide from those hideous monsters, plus there was water, which I haven't had anything to drink all day that day and I was thirsty, I didn't" she cried, "You were running?" he asked, "Figures, what would you expect, walking into a place where the disaster happened, what would you expect walking in a place like this at the time you did, unarmed, what would you have expected?" Spongebob questioned, the shook her head, "I, I don't know." she answered looking down at her empty plate.

Spongebob sighed he handed her his plate and got up from his spot and left the room, "Come on Connor!" Spongebob shouted from his son's room, Connor gasped, excited that he finally got to play with his father after three long days, it wouldn't be long before he had to leave.

After an hour went by Spongebob had to go, he stopped tickling Connor and stood up on his feet. Spongebob looked down at his son, "Daddy has to go, Connor, I can't stay much longer." Spongebob said, "but Daddy," "Now Connor, I told you I'll be home early, you can play with your new friend while I'm gone." he said pointing to Markie who was leaning against the doorway. Connor looked past Spongebob and at the girl and smiled, "Ok." he said, Spongebob gave Connor a hug and a kiss, "Oh, I love you so much." Spongebob said hugging him tight.

Spongebob put Connor down and walked out of the room and to his room, it was time to get ready, Markie followed him, standing at his door, "What is it?" he asked, Markie just shrugged and shook her head, he turned around after putting his brown jacket on, he walked up to her picking up his bag along the way and throwing it over his shoulder, he stood in front of her.

"I'll be back soon, Karen is in charge, don't do anything stupid, she is authorized to kill you, and if you do something bad to hurt my son, she will tie you up on that there table, and I will come home and than you'll have to deal with me." Spongebob said, Markie rolled her eyes, "I'm not that stupid, Spongebob." she said, he just huffed a chuckle and pushed past her.

Spongebob gives Karen a thumbs up so she opens the hatch, Spongebob puts his breathing mask over his face and dives in and disappears.

 **Well, I guess I'll pause things right now, I'll see you guys next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys are you ready for another long read? Well if you are, here you go.**

Markie walked out of Connor's room and over to Karen, she looked at the empty room, "Where'd did that one guy go?" she asked the computer, "He went out to do his job, what he does nearly everyday." Karen answered, "and what job is that? I thought all the others were dead," Markie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not that type of job you idiot, he went out to gather supplies, and kill as many of those disgusting monsters he can before the sun starts to set." Karen explained, "He's crazy, he always says that the more he kills, the less there will be." Karen said, "Which he isn't wrong you know, he just can't get past the fact that everyone that he's over loved and cared for died, his friends, family, job, home, pet, even his wife." Karen quietly said as she connected to her mobile computer.

"His wife?" Markie questioned, Karen sighed, "he was never the same after that, he had nothing left after her, until that is she gave birth to his son, Connor, he became everything to him. It was his reason to live after so long." Karen said as she watched the little sponge run around his room and play with the toys he had.

"What about you?" Markie asked, "What about me?" she questioned, "Well surely he must've wanted to live for you." Markie said raising her hand, Karen shook her head, "I wish it were that way, but that's not the case, I'm not even a real living being, and the only reason why he took me in was because he felt bad for me when my own husband died, and that he could also use me to keep him and his family safe and alive, but the only one I could keep alive was Connor." Karen said.

Markie looked to the ground, "He wasn't always like this however, he was nothing like this, he was always so sweet, and so kind, innocent, he had nothing to worry about, he had a house, a job, friends, a family." Karen said with a digital smile on her computer screen.

"But then that happened, his heart had changed, more each time someone close to him died, and they all died. Spongebob had lost the ability to care for others, he had gone threw a big change, I guess you could say he finally had to grow up." Karen said with a hint of sorrow before she looked at Connor who was running around behind Markie chasing a feather that flew around.

"Until he had Connor, before him, we had all thought that the sponge was lost, that he was dead and that there was nothing left but a hollow shell, I always wondered what kept him moving, until that day he came home with that beautiful boy in his arms, he was covered in blood, Spongebob said that it was Connor's mother's blood that they were covered in." Karen said.

 **3 years ago**

It was dark the sun had finally set, Spongebob jumps hearing a loud thunderclap, he looks up at the sky as the storm clouds roll in lightening stretching across the sky. He was startled again, feeling the slightest movement in his arms, he looks down at his arms and sees a child, his child, wrapped in a blanket, which was covered in blood, the child was only a week old and he was starting to cry.

Spongebob began rocking him in his arms to try to calm him, "shh, shh daddy's gotcha." he whispers to the child who stopped crying and fell back to sleep but not long after another thunderclap went off, and so did the baby, "Ok we need to get going." Spongebob said pressing the child safely against his chest as he began running to their new home.

Spongebob had planned on showing his wife this hide out he found before she had the child, but, things didn't go as planned, he was too late, but he could at least show his son.

 **Minutes later**

Spongebob pushed the child out of the water before pushing himself out, Spongebob stood up picking the new born up, he took the mask off the child that allowed him to breathe under water. Spongebob walked in holding his child, staring down at the child as he slept in his arms.

Karen rolled over shortly, "Spongebob! You're back!" Karen praised before shortly stopping, she stared at the white blanket in his hands that was covered in blood, "Wh, what is that?" she asked, Spongebob looked up at her before looking down, he walked over to her.

Karen looked down in the sponge's arms to see the newborn in his hands, she was speechless, "Karen, this is Connor." he said taking the bloody blanket off of him and dropping it to the floor, the baby shifted in his arms, it tightened its face like he was about to cry but didn't, he instead opened his tiny blue eyes and looked up at his father.

Karen looked up from the child to the older sponge's face, and for the first time in a long time. She seen him smile, and this was all that it took.

…

Markie sat back rubbing the tears from her eyes, it was such a happy story, she looked at Connor, that one child changed him. It was sad to think that Connor would never know his mother, because she had died a week after he was born, and that would have to be another story for later.

Markie looked up at Karen, "I heard that, this place was where it all happened, that everything that took place around the world, happened here first, but, how?" Markie asked raising her hands, Karen sighed.

"It was because of my husband, Plankton." Karen said lowering her head, "Your husband started this? B, but how?" Markie asked, Karen sighed, "You might want to sit down for this." Karen said, and so Markie nodded and sat down.

"It wasn't really his fault, really it wasn't, it was those, greedy impatient fish! They started it all, and here we sit blaming my husband for it," Karen raised her voice before she dropped it, "My Plankton was good, he was, he had given up on trying to steal that formula, since he had failed so many times to get it." Karen said, "He had eventually made his own recipe, and it was supposed to be delicious, I mean it was, i never tried it, but the customers, loved it, it was even better than the Krabby Patty he had been trying so hard to get his tiny hands on." Karen said, "Everyone ate there, even Spongebob! Plankton bragged about it being such a huge success, until a year later." Karen said, her voice took a dark turn.

"It wasn't his fault what happened." Karen said.

 **5** **1/2** **years ago**

Plankton walked into the kitchen after giving the customers their orders, he walked over to Karen, "Karen, are those orders up yet?" he asked, "The customers are getting antsy." Plankton said, Karen turned to Plankton from the sink, "No, we're all out, you need to make more." Karen said showing Plankton an empty container.

"Why didn't you make more?" Plankton asked raising his hands, "Because genious, you never told me the recipe, and so how can I make it?" she questioned putting her metal hands on her hip (or whatever) "Oh yeah, sorry about that, here I'll show you." Plankton said as he gathered the needed ingredients for his 'Chummy Burgers'

Plankton stood on a stool measuring the ingredients, while he was measuring, the customers outside the kitchen were getting out of control and were starting to riot, they had started to break tables and windows because they weren't getting what they wanted.

"Plankton! You need to hurry before they tear this place apart!" Karen shouted as she ran over to him, Plankton looked at his wife, "I am trying, it's not as easy as it looks when you're as small as me." Plankton says, "Go out there and tell them that I'm making more right now." Plankton ordered before he looked back towards the batch.

Karen obeyed and went to tell them, but before she could make it to the door the floor beneath them violently shook, someone had thrown something outside and cause it to shake the chum bucket, this also caused a shelf of chemicals to fall into the batch, Plankton shouted in horror as the batch was destroyed.

"Plankton!" Karen shouted out as a mob of fish was surrounding them, they had picked Karen up and were threatening to destroy her and the chum bucket if they didn't get what they wanted. Plankton looked down at the batch, there was not time to go back and fix it, there just wasn't. With that Plankton cooked and served the food and just hopped nothing bad happened.

Little did Plankton know, that he had made the worst mistake in his life. As quick as the customers are the sandwiches, the quicker they changed. Everything that he had worked for had been destroyed, but at the moment he didn't care, he had to get out of there, and so he did, leaving Karen behind, knowing that she would be fine, and that he's come back for her if he wasn't already dead.

…

Markie was left speechless, looking at the ground, she had heard many stories about how it all began, like how it started at a bar, or in space, or it started from a cough, but… this was the true story.

"I, I don't understand, this all happened because he made a mistake?" she asked rubbing her head, Karen sighed, "and a terrible one too." she said, "Wh, why didn't they wait? Like normal fish? Why didn't they just go somewhere else?" Markie asked raising her voice.

"That's not how Bikini Bottom works." Karen said, "For years, I couldn't figure out what the deal was with them, and I still don't, they were just… weird" Karen said, Markie didn't say anything else.

"So, uh where Am I?" Markie asked looking around the cavern, "Oh, I'm ordered by Squarepants not to tell you that, I'm sorry." Karen apologetically said, "Oh.. well is there anyway I could get out of here?" Markie shrugged, "Yes, but you'd die trying, this is why he chose this place because of how safe it is." Karen said, "Oh… well could you at least tell me what this place is?" Markie inquired raising her arms.

Karen laughed, "Well isn't it obvious? We're in an underground cavern." Karen answered, Markie looked around the place, she looked at the roof, it was pretty high up, "woah, are those real crystals?" she asked, Karen laughed again, "Yep, but I wouldn't try moving them if I were you unless you plan on getting yourself killed." Karen said, Markie stared up at the roof, there were a few sun spots where the sun or moon could shine through, they were small enough just to let light and air in.

"I don't know how he did it, how he found this place, but I'm glad he did, it's strong and stable." Karen said, Spongebob had brought her here one day, it wasn't an easy task, this was back when his wife was still alive and pregnant with his child. It had taken him a few months to get everything ready, but just as he was about to show her, she went into labor and had the child.

The day she got better which was a week after Connor was born was the day he was going to show them their new home, but the plans were changed when she went out and got herself killed.

She had made him promise her that he would always love and take care of their son no matter what, and that he would keep him safe.

Connor never looked like his mother, he never picked it up, he just looked like his father, the same porous square sponge with blue eyes, except for Connor was paler then Spongebob because he never went outside. He was the sweetest and cutest thing around, it was like pure heaven.

"K, Karen?" Connor called out for her, Karen and Markie turn to Connor, "What is it, Connor?" Karen asked, Connor had his legs crossed hold his crotch, "I, I gotta go potty." he said, Karen giggled, "Coming." she said rolling over to him, "I'll be back." she said to Markie before she left with Connor.

Markie cautiously stands up and walks over to Karen's mainscreen keyboard, 'Let's see what we got here.' she says to herself as she looks over the board at all the buttons, there were so many different buttons, but only one caught her eye, the 'Off' button, 'I wonder.' Markie hums before she looks around to see if anyones watching her.

…

*zooms in on a pair of grey shoes walking over dead grass before it aims to Spongebob's face*

"Karen, come in Karen." Spongebob says pushing a button on the side of his head gear, "I am on my way home right now," Spongebob says as he approaches the lake, "I'll be there in ten minutes." he said before putting his breathing mask over his face before he dives down.

…

"If I press this button, it could shut her off, and she won't kill me, but If that guy comes back, he'll definitely kill me." Markie says to herself, "but if what they say is true, he won't be back for another couple hours." she said, "but what if she's right and I get lost and die?" she questioned, she put her hands on her head, she sighed, "I just have to risk it." she said before she pressed the button.

After she pressed the button everything went pitch black, except for the few spots where the sun came through, she could still see, a few seconds later, a loud scream was heard from the bathroom, Markie turned towards the direction.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the kid!" Markie shouted, she shook her head, she couldn't leave at this moment, so she picked up a flashlight and ran to the bathroom. Karen the Computer had fallen on Connor.

Markie had attempted to lift the computer off of the kid but couldn't, it was just too heavy, "Connor!" Spongebob shouted pushing Karen off of his son, he picked Connor up and held him in a hug. Markie jumped back, scared, when did that sponge get here?

"It's ok, Connor, daddy's gotcha." Spongebob cooed his son, before he gasped, he shoved Connor into Markie's arms, "Here take him." he said rushing on his feet, he went to the keyboard and pressed all the needed buttons to turn Karen back on.

After a few minutes he had everything running again, he rested his head on the keyboard, he was panting, he stood up and wiped the sweat from his face before turning to Markie who was holding Connor who was screaming his head off.

Spongebob grabbed Connor and pulled him in for a hug, "Shh, Connor shh, calm down, Connor, daddy is here, I'm here now, calm down daddy's gotcha, you're safe now." Spongebob cooded petting the back of his son's head.

Connor calmed down but kept hugging his dad, "I, I was s, so scared, Daddy." Connor said, "I, I thought th, they g, got in." Connor said, "N, no Connor they can never get in, you're safe, I promise." Spongebob calmly rocked Connor.

Spongebob then looks at Markie, "What the fuck happened here!" he demanded an answer, Markie began to stutter, "I, I, I d, d do, don't, don't know, I don't know." she shook her head, Spongebob then turns to Karen who just turned back on, "Karen! What the fuck happened!" he shouted at her, Karen shook her screen, "I, I don't remember." Karen answered, Spongebob sighed, "Great, you're both useless." Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Spongebob, you need to calm down." Karen said putting her metal hands on his shoulders.

Spongebob calmed down at Connor, his head was bleeding, he had a little chunk of the top of his head missing, and he was complaining that it hurt.

Spongebob set Connor down on the kitchen table, "That will leave a pretty cool scar, huh?" Spongebob asked Connor as he laid a first aid kit down next to Connor, Connor giggled, "Really? Then I get to look like you!" Connor shouted out.

Spongebob laughed taking out a can of disinfectant spray, "Now hold still, this may sting a little." Spongebob informed spraying a little on his wound, after a few seconds Connor pushed Spongebob back and began crying, "That hurts! Daddy It burns!" he cried out kicking his feet, "Well it's gonna hurt for a few seconds, it's trying to get all the germs out of it." Spongebob said, "I don't care!" he shouts.

"Is it better now?" Spongebob questioned while he waited for the stinging to stop, "Yeah.. I think so, can I go play now?" Connor asked, "No, you're not done yet, I have to put something over it too." Spongebob said picking up a cloth bandage.

"Owe Daddy! You're hurting me again!" Connor cried out trying to push Spongebob away again, "It's gonna hurt worse if you keep pushing me, Connor, be still." Spongebob raised his voice as he forced his son still.

"Daddy, stop it! *whimpers*stop." Connor cried, "If you just be, Done!" Spongebob said pushing himself away from Connor with his hands in the air, "Damn it Connor, I was just trying to help you." Spongebob moaned rubbing his face before he plopped down in a chair.

Connor looked at his father, he jumped down from the table and walked over to him and climbed over his lap, Spongebob looked away from him. "I'm sorry." Connor apologized, Spongebob glanced at Connor but looked away shortly and didn't say anything, "Daddy?" he called but still got nothing, "Daddy I said I'm sorry." Connor barked, Spongebob huffed a chuckle he looked at Connor and smiled, Connor smiled back, but then Spongebob turned his head away again and stuck out his lip.

Connor started laughing, "I know you can't stay mad at him." Karen said to Spongebob with a slight laugh, "Awe look at him." Karen said, Spongebob glanced at his son's face, and his jaw dropped, that little puppy dog face, how could he stay mad at that face?

Spongebob laughed, "Alright, you win!" Spongebob laughed jumping up and swinging Connor over his shoulder and walked to Connor's room.

… **.**

Spongebob and Connor were laying on Connor's bed, Connor was snuggling up against Spongebob, "Did you come home early for me?" Connor asked as he played with the sling to Spongebob's gun.

Spongebob nodded, "Yes sir, I did, just like you wanted me too." he said poking Connor's nose, "and hey, I got you something too." Spongebob said, Connor looked up at him, "Really? You did!" he shouts in excitement, "What is it!" he asks jumping up.

Spongebob laughs, "Settle down son, and I'll show you." he said pulling his bag up onto the bed, he takes a couple seconds to dig through it when he finally finds what he was looking for. He pulls out a little plush jellyfish toy, and it was still in it's box, "I might have a little dust on it, but it was the only one." Spongebob says, Connor looks at the toy, and he doesn't say or do anything, "Wh, what is it?" he quietly asked, "It's a Jellyfish silly." Spongebob chuckled taking it out of the box and holding it in front of Connor's face, "A Jellyfish? You mean like the ones in your stories?" Connor asked poking the plush toy, "Yep, just like the ones in the stories." Spongebob said handing Connor the toy.

"It's pretty." Connor said hugging the toy, "I think I'll call you fuzzy!" he shouted out, Spongebob just laughed, "I love you." he said rubbing Connor on the back, Connor just laughs and hugs his father, "I love you too Daddy." Connor said.

Spongebob quickly turns his head to the door after hearing a loud cough, he gritted his teeth once he seen the girl standing at the entrance of the room. Markie walked into the room after she noticed he was staring at her, she walked into the room she smiled at him before she sat down next to Connor and pet the kids head.

She looks at Spongebob and shakes her head, "You don't have to worry sponge, I won't hurt him." she says, his face goes blank and he looks in another direction, "I uh, sorry it's just a habit." he said scratched the back of where his ear would be.

Markie laughed, "Not a problem, I was the same way with my daughter." she shrugged looking to the side, "You, have a daughter?" he asked her, she looked back at him, "Had, I had a daughter, her name was Lilly, the sweetest lil thing in the ocean, but she's dead," she said, Spongebob nodded looking at his son.

"Look Markie! Did you see my new toy, his name is fuzzy." Conner said holding his little jellyfish up to her, she smiles, "May I?" she asks him, so he gives her the jellyfish, and she puts it by her mouth, "Hi, my name is Fuzzy, what's your name?" she asks in a dark tone also waving one of the stingers.

"Conner Squarepants," he giggles, "Well hello Conner Squarepants, do you want to know a secret?" she asked, "Yeah yeah!" Connor shouted in excitement, Markie laughed, "Ok Connor, you'll need to lend me your ear," she made the toy say, Connor giggles and leans over, "The secret is that I love you." she whispered making the toy kiss the kid on his cheek, he laughs and hugs the toy when she gave it back.

Markie smiles down at the young sponge, she pets his head before she turns her head to the father, "he is so beautiful." she said, Spongebob nodded looking down at his son, Spongebob looks at the woman, he opens his mouth but he hesitated to say anything but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Wh, what happened to her?" he asked turning his head away from her, but he looked at her when she sighed, "She had just turned six years old, she was growing up, and man she was growing up fast," she smiled thinking of her child, "me and my husband were throwing her a birthday party, everything was perfect, we had the cake, the balloons, Icecream, soda, presents, games, we had our daughter, the one thing that meant everything to me, no amount of anything could replace the love I had for that girl." she said wiping a tear of joy but her mood soon changed.

"We were having the time of our lives, until they came, and ruined it all! I watched them do what they did to my baby girl, and there was nothing I could do, when they started tearing the flesh off her bones, and when she cried out for me, there was nothing I could do! The only thing I could do was watch as my husband carried me away." she said shaking her head before she looked up at Spongebob, "I had to watch her suffer! I watched as my baby girl, my only child died and then become one of those heinous creatures!" she said her face becoming angry.

She wiped her tears away, and looked back at him, "And my husband…" she paused, "I killed him," she said putting another pause in her sentence, "Of course I didn't mean to, heh who am I kidding, of course I meant to kill him, if it wasn't for him my daughter could still be alive! I was drunk that night when I shot him, we got in an argument, he threatened me, saying that our daughter's death was my fault." she said patting her chest.

Markie scoffed and bit her lip, "He started pushing me, and pushing turned to slapping, and slapping turned to punching, and so on, I had decided I had had enough, and so I took out my personal handgun, I took it to his head and BAM! He seen it coming, I made him get down on his cock sucking knees, made him kiss my stiletto boots," she shows her shoes to him, a pair of fine short boots with three golden buckles down the side, "Even though he thought I would lengthen his life, he was wrong, and with a twitch of a finger, he was dead *scoffs* and all I kept thinking was, 'it was that quick!' I could have done it sooner and not feel anything." she said shaking her head with a smile across her face.

Spongebob shook his head the first part of the story, all he could think about was how bad he felt for her, he could only imagine what it was like losing his son, but maybe his experience would be worse since he wouldn't have anything left worth living for. Markie's story about her husband on the other hand, he could only relate that story with his old boss.

Markie wiped away a tear before looking at him, "So, Sponge, what's your story?" she asked him, "My story?" he questioned, "I don't have a story." he shook his head, "Oh sure you do, what happened to you that made you become what you are?" she asked, "What I am? Nothing made me what I am, I just grew up." he shrugged, "I was like 28 years old and I still acted like a kid I mean I was a kid in a man's body, and now I'm and man in an old man's body." Spongebob shrugged, "But I can tell you that I had lost just as much, possibly more then you have." he gestured towards her.

"How so? All of our friends and family are dead, well except for your son there." "Did you have to kill anyone besides your ex? The fish you cared about?" he asked, Markie looked to her left, "N, no.." she said, "Well I had to, I had to kill everyone of my friends, I even had to kill my own wife, which was different for me because I loved her, before Connor, she was everything to me." Spongebob said, "I lost my house, my job everything that I had worked for, gone in a blink of an eye, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it." he said shaking his head.

"I can still remember one of the happiest moments in my life, of course it ended but, this was months before anything ever happened, I had finally reached the highlight of my life, it was part 1 of me becoming the man I am now." he said, a smile crept across his face at the memory.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Spongebob Squarepants, Report to me office! Now!" Krabs ordered before putting his mega phone back down onto his desk.

Spongebob had been cooking Krabby Patties when he had been called in. Spongebob walked in the office and stopped in front of Krabs's desk, "You wanted to see me, sir?" Spongebob asked, he was nervous the sponge was, it was only noon and he had already called in Krabs's office, was he in trouble? Did krabs know about 'that' incident that took place in the restroom a few days prior? (that story is for another story, not this one)

"Ah, yes Spongebob, there you are, now you are going to want to take a seat boy," Krabs said gesturing to the seat behind Spongebob.

Spongebob sat down, "Ok, I have sat down, w, what do you want me for?" Spongebob asked, and then Krabs pulled out a clip board with a few papers on it, and put on his glasses, "Well boy, according to these sheets *flips page* boy, you have worked here for a long time, and it was the best years, and I trust you, a lot, but there is a matter of business to attend to," Krabs says, which scares Spongebob, "Sir, Please, don't fire me, I, I won't do it again, I was just a moment of weakness! That girl meant nothing! She came onto me, I,it was never planned sir, I, I didn't do anything wrong!" Spongebob cried.

"Hush boy, I don't care about that you can go around smooching any girl you want, that's not the reason why I called you in here for, now listen carefully." Krabs said, "Wait, it's not?" he questioned, "No, I wanted to ask you something, it's very important." he said, "Ok, um sure what is it?" Spongebob asked, "How would you like a promotion?" Krabs asked cupping his claws together as he waited for the sponge's answer.

"A pro, a pro, pro a promotion!" Spongebob stuttered in excitement, he couldn't believe his ears, "Yes lad, and pretty big one too, ya see lad I am at my limits right about now, and I am going into retirement next week, and I need someone I truly trust to run the ol gal." Krabs said as he brushed his claw over his black desk.

"Wait what! Retire, sir I love the Krusty Krab and all, but, me? Why me why would you want me to run it, why not Squidward?" Spongebob asked gesturing to the door that lead to the dining room that lead to the lazy cashier.

"Well, that Spongebob is a good question, and it is because I trust you, and I thought about asking Squidward, but let's face it, Squidward wouldn't care about this place, he's probably sell it after he runs it to the ground, plus he doesn't even know the Krabby Patty secret recipe, and I can't risk telling him with that pesky bug always coming around, plus he's close to his limit too, but you boy, I know how much you love this place, and I know you'll do a great job at keeping it running, you know the recipe, and you know every entrance and exit of this place, more than me, and you know every customer that comes here, and lastly I know you won't let me down" Krabs explained, Spongebob blushed a little, he knew most of it was true.

"What about Pearl?" Spongebob asked, "Why can't she run it?" he asked, "Look, Spongebob you and I both know how she is, she wouldn't even care, plus she's waste all of the money you and Squidward worked hard for on something useless, come on Spongebob, I need someone I really trust, and you do know that you are like a son to me, right?" Krabs asked, "Yeah, I know, I do love this place, but I am not sure if you really want me to run it," he said, "I'm pretty sure, I thought long and hard, and I had finally decided that you were the right man for the job, I mean, you're not too young, and not too old, you are the perfect fit for this job, and trust me lad, this decision was a hard one, so, will you, please take charge of this place, starting next Monday?" Krabs asked, and so Spongebob gladly accepted it, and knowing that if he was the owner that he's get a major raise, and that he did.

Spongebob had expected Squidward to jump the boat after he took his place, but as predicted, he came back, finding it hard that no one would hire a slacker, and he realized that the yellow sponge was quite good with the money and gave him a raise.

Spongebob worked as the fry cook and the owner, and he was able to handle it all flawlessly. The Krusty Krab had more service than when Krabs was running it; everything was perfect, well just about everything. Plankton had tried three or four times to steal the recipe while Spongebob owned the place, but suddenly he just stopped trying, and then he came up with the perfect recipe, and that killed The Krusty Krab, but not completely. Then about a year or two later, everything fell apart, literally, when Plankton made the last batch of his world famous Chummy Burgers.

 **Well guys, thanks for reading this amazingly LONG chapter, I hoped that you liked it and now it is time that I go to bed.**


End file.
